


Quarantine Writing Challenge

by bdgr_writes



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I’ll add tags as I go, help this quarantine is fucking up my mental health, this is a 30-day writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdgr_writes/pseuds/bdgr_writes
Summary: At the beginning of 2020, I was having a blast and things couldn’t be better. I was happy and having fun every day, spending time with friends and adoring my new high school.But then, the coronavirus came and fucked me over. My mental health went tumbling down the stairs with it, and suddenly I went from a happy, social freshman to an isolated, tired, moody teenager.I’m not allowed to visit friends or stray farther than a block away from my house. So, for lack of anything better to do, I chose to take part in a quarantine writing challenge.Hopefully this allows me to pass the time in a healthier way than sleeping and eating my feelings.





	Quarantine Writing Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending was kind of rushed, got really tired and desperate to sleep at the end. hope you enjoy anyways! [NOT BETA’D]

**”Gems”**

A doe and her fawn stood at the edge of the creek with their heads bowed to lap at the cool water. The proud chestnut buck beside them was the only one who kept his head held high. He surveyed the surrounding area, ears flicking back and forth in search of danger.

A rustling in a nearby bush caught the buck’s attention, and he whipped his head towards the sound and took a wary step forward. The rustling continued for a few more moments, until a small feline tumbled out into the clearing. The buck snorted in amusement at the cat’s ruffled fur before turning away to continue watching over his family. The cat sneezed, shaking a leaf off her snout before padding forward. Stepping out from the shadows of the trees, her fur shone in the sunlight. Her sleek black coat was mostly clean, aside from the few twigs and dirt she’d picked up on the way to the creek. A leather satchel had been hooked around her shoulder and hung on the side of her body, the frayed ends of the knots showing constant use. 

With her tail neatly wrapped around her paws, she leaned over the edge of the water and peered into its shallow depth. The water was crystal clear—in fact, the little feline could actually see growing crystals half-buried in the sand. A white-toed paw reached into the water, scooping up a small piece of quartz that caught her eye. After pawing it onto land, the feline shook her paw vigorously. The motion caused the doe adjacent to her to flinch, as the other was spraying droplets of water everywhere. 

The cat picked up the piece of quartz and twisted her neck to drop it into her satchel. She bounded away with excitement at her new find, disappearing into the forest once again.

The bushes were easier to push through on the way back, but it was still an unpleasant experience. Finally breaking through to the other side, the sand began to fade into dirt. Dirt soon faded into grass, and soon the ground became lush with various types of flowers, clovers, and grass. 

After talking a minute to roll through the soft plants, the cat sprung back up onto her paws and began sniffing around a patch of clovers. Her eyes drifted shut, her trained nose guiding her to what she desired. After a moment, her hazel eyes flickered open. There, in front of her, touching the tip of her nose, was a four-leafed clover. With gentle jaws she plucked it from the ground and dropped it into the satchel next to the crystal.

Excitement sparked in her chest as she caught sight of orange and white fur in her peripheral vision. A friendly trill escaped her throat as she padded towards the fox. The taller animal turned around to peer at the tuxedo kit before sitting down and giving her a friendly chirp in reply. 

The fox and the cat exchanged words with each other for a brief moment before the taller’s eyes suddenly lit up in recognition. He turned tail and ran floor a few tail-lengths before disappearing into a hole in the ground. He emerged with bulging cheeks, the sight causing the kit to flick her tail in amusement.

The fox paid no mind to it and let his jaw fall open. Shiny gemstones of different colors and shapes fell from his cheeks and hit the forest floor with a gentle _thump._ The amusement the feline had before quickly changed to wonder as the gems sparkled. Under the golden rays of light that broke through the trees, the gems almost resembled stars in the night sky. It was as if someone had simply plucked them right out of the sky. The cat nodded feverishly, and the fox gave the other a gentle lick on the forehead before leaving. 

The gems quickly joined the quartz and the clover in the leather satchel. The leather sack was nearly overflowing with rocks and trinkets. Feeling satisfied with her treasures, the kit nosed the satchel shut and began following a dirt path back to her home. 

It was nearly sundown by the time the kit finally caught sight of the little wooden cottage. Smoke drifted from the petite chimney atop the roof, and bluebirds sang about the approaching summer season from their perch in the window. 

Pushing through the cat door, the feline stepped into the candlelit room and announced her presence with a hearty meow.

The human seated on the couch looked up from her tarot card spread, a smile gracing her face as she spotted her beloved familiar. The cat trotted to her human and curled up in her lap, purring with content. She was glad to be home after a long day of treasure hunting. The human stroked the feline’s soft tuxedo coat as she examined the contents of the satchel.

She placed each precious gift on the table in front of her and pressed a kiss to the kit’s forehead. As the taller being continued with her card spread, the familiar allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the crackling of the fireplace.

It was a day well-spent.


End file.
